The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a locking device for securing the electrical connector assembly to printed circuit boards having different thicknesses.
Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 85212192 and 86207969 each disclose an electrical connector having a locking device for securing the electrical connector to a printed circuit board. Referring to FIG. 6, a locking device of the electrical connector has a pair of locking legs 62 which are adapted for engaging with corresponding holes 72 defined in the printed circuit board 7. The locking device is not suitable for locking the electrical connector to printed circuit boards with different thicknesses. Thus, its versatility is limited.
To solve the above problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,965 discloses an electrical connector assembly having a locking device 8 for securing the electrical connector to printed circuit boards 9 and 9xe2x80x2 having different thicknesses (FIG. 7). However, a bottom face of a left side of the printed circuit board 9 is not engaged by the protrusion 86. This results in an insecure connection between the electrical connector assembly and the printed circuit board 9. A similar problem exists when the locking device 8 engages with another printed circuit board 9xe2x80x2 having a larger thickness.
Hence, an improved locking device for an electrical connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a locking device for securing the electrical connector to at least two printed circuit boards having different thicknesses.
To fulfill the above-mentioned objective, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing defining a plurality of terminal receiving channels therein. A plurality of terminals is respectively secured within the terminal receiving channels of the insulative housing. A shield generally encloses the insulative housing. A locking device is formed on each of two opposite side faces of the shield. Each locking device comprises a pair of first locking legs and a pair of second locking legs. The first locking legs and the second locking legs are arranged in opposite sequence on the two opposite side faces of the shield. The first locking legs and the second locking legs each form an outwardly directed protrusion, wherein each protrusion of the first legs is spaced a first distance below a lower side face of the shield and each protrusion of the second legs is spaced a second distance below the lower side face of the shield, the second distance being larger than the first distance.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.